The Edge of Nowhere
by Wanting Draco
Summary: Edward having mistakenly caught Harry in his Animagus form attacks him during a hunting trip. Guilt ridden, the Cullen's, take the stranger in to help him cope with his new condition. Amnesia, Semi Vampire, Powerful! Harry. Lemon in later chapters
1. A Hunter's Dance

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

**Summary**: Edward having mistakenly caught Harry in his Animagus form attacks him during a hunting trip. Guilt ridden, the Cullens take the stranger in to help him cope his new condition. Amnesia, Semi Vampire, Powerful! Harry, Lemon in future chapters

**Pairings**: Harry/Edward, past! Edward/Bella, Carlisle/Esme, Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmet, Bella/Jacob, and Bella/unrevealed HP character

**Warnings**: This story features a male/male romance. Smut scenes will appear in later chapters.

**Author's Note**: As of lately I've been on this Twilight high, so I thought I write one of my favorite crossover pairings. This story takes place a few months after Harry defeats Voldemort. He show ups in Forks a little later after Edward breaks it off with Bella. The whole thing with the Volturi never happened, and Bella ends up in love with Jacob while Edward is away. I know the time-spans are way out of whack, but hopefully you guys can use a bit of imagination here. Oh, and Harry is still seventeen.

Enjoy, and please remember to read and review. I'd love to hear what you guys think.

* * *

**The Edge of Nowhere**

_Chapter One—A Hunter's Dance_

He was a walking curse, everything he touched fell apart. _Bella_. The love of his hollow life was gone. In the end, she chose the wolf. Her heart had been too broken to mend, but the shattered pieces were swept away somewhere, hidden far from his reach. He told her that he didn't want her. He told her that she should go the rest of her life pretending that he didn't exist, and that was exactly what she did. Why did he even bother coming back? Wasn't it enough to have to watch the wolf paw all over your ex?

_'It'll never be enough. I'll always stay wanting her. I'll go the rest of my life living with this agony as long as it means she'll come back to me.'_

The ice cold wind whispered against his flesh, but he felt nothing. He was no better than a statue frozen in time, mindless of the pouring rain soaking through his clothing. Anything humane left inside of him was gone, leaving only the predator that waited with bated breath. Monsters did not have a moral bone in their body; they weren't designed to think about the many casualties left in their wake. A monster couldn't sympathize for long, or else they'd spend a lifetime full of guilt and apologies. They couldn't retract the wrongdoings, without creating another one.

Sometimes it was just better to live without want. For centuries he had lived his life void of happiness, and when he had finally found something to live for, he let it slip through his fingers. Now the yearning inside of him hurt a lot more than ever. Was this how he would spend the rest of his eternal life, feeling the aches of his past transgressions?

_'Come on Edward, focus. You can't keep starving yourself._' Alice stated concernedly; her light, airy voice standing out amongst the conversations floating through his mind.

The tall, beautifully carved man had to keep from turning around, knowing that his sister was out spotting for deer with her husband. "Will you ever stop spying on me?" Edward said, rolling his onyx black eyes.

Earlier that morning they had set up an intervention against the vampire, about him refusing to hunt. He had gone months without any sort of blood in his system, and the effects were starting to become apparent. Black shadows painted the skin underneath his eyes, almost stretching out to the top of his cheekbones. Alice was constantly pestering his mind with things that would happen if he didn't succumb to his needs. She didn't seem to want to accept the fact that he wanted the inevitable to happen; he wanted to waste away.

"I only do it because I love you. Now, go and hunt already, before all the good ones are taken."

* * *

The first couple of years as a newborn are difficult. For one thing, certain bits of your life before the change are somehow vanished from memory, therefore making it harder to blend in with the rest of normal society. At this point in his life putting on an act was no more difficult than having to remember to breathe. Life as a human, and an enigma at that, proved to be tiresome though. It was always the same routine, day in and day out. Carlisle had once told him that vampires were capable of descending into madness, that there would be a point in his life when the routine would be broken, and he'd find himself unsure of how to handle it. Edward, whom lived and felt for nothing all these years hadn't known how to handle it when Bella came into the picture. It took an immense amount of power to restrain himself, and only then, and the many times spent together afterwards did he finally allow himself to feel. Once Bella had left, it was back to the constant loneliness; the numbness, the thoughts of just ending it all. As a vampire pretending to be human, Edward really lucked out. But as a vampire giving into the monster within, Edward had struck a goldmine. There were no more lost love's to mourn, no tragedy's to pay for… nothing but the feeling of teeth tearing into flesh.

At that moment all Edward felt was his teeth sinking into soft moist flesh. He felt the blood gushing over his tongue, quenching the ever present thirst. The first few Mountain Lions were an easy kill, which was disappointing to say the most. The other ones that had been expecting his visit hid amongst the shadows; little did they know these attempts were futile against the vampire.

Edward lifted his nose into the air, breathing in the delicious scent of his next victim; he could already taste it. Venom shrouded his tongue, the burning fear radiating off the forest making him hungrier by the second.

A breeze bounced off the trees, and almost like an aftertaste, another scent plagued his senses. There was no mistaking that it was a Mountain Lion, but the blood belonged to that of a human's…Within a blink of the eye, the vampire was tearing into the forest. The curiosity gave him the interest that he been yearning for. _Finally, a challenge_! He just hoped it put up a good fight.

The Mountain Lion waited for him bravely at the edge of the forest. Its sleek black fur shimmered in the morning sunlight streaming down from the trees. When the cavernous mammal saw the blur of color coming towards him it readied into a more predatory stance.

Edward skidded to a halt, a look of bemusement on his perfect angular face as he ran into a heap of black smoke. Not spared any chance to contemplate the strange scenario, a pair of claws smashed into his abdomen, throwing him off balance. Edward fell harder than he anticipated. The culprit hissed ravenously, bearing its blood smeared fangs. Edward could smell the fear and anger radiating off the furred animal, it tickled against the tip of his nostrils, once again wetting the monster's appetite. Seeing that the vampire wouldn't quit till he got what he wanted, the sable furred mammal lifted its head, daring him with his emerald-green eyes, an abnormal color for his species, but still beautiful nonetheless. Edward the Human would have contemplated this situation further, gone to Carlisle and prodded the doctor for questions. However, Edward the Vampire was feeling none to merciful. He tossed his head back in laughter, "What a foolishly, odd, little creature you are."

The lion seemed to sense the predator's next move, and made a mad dash through the forest. _So a chase is what it wants, a chase it what it gets... _Edward grinned through the maddening spell his prey had on him_. _If the lion had been a puppeteer, he'd have been the puppet, dutifully following his master's every move. Edward was a servant to his prey's heavenly scent. He wanted to claim his prize, he wanted to wash away all the regrets of the days before...Closing his eyes for a few seconds, Edward listened to the sounds of his soon-to-be victim's strangled breaths. There was a strange aura that sizzled in the air, but Edward's curiosity died just as soon as it was born. The hunter's black eyes snapped open, a delicious growl slipping out his throat as he once again took off into the forest.

* * *

The dance of hunter and hunted didn't last long, and Edward finally caught up with the green-eyed mammal. Feeling the reigns of his control slipping out his grip, Edward leaped on top of the black Mountain lion. The sound of Alice shouting his name didn't register, neither did the vision she was trying to force into his mind. He thought he saw a bleeding boy with hair the color of ebony, and eyes so green they resembled the color of emeralds. Edward was too far gone. All he could think about was the surge of blood flowing through the animal underneath him. He growled as the rest of his family closed in on him; the predator inside of him unhappy with having to share his delicious find.

"Edward stop, the animal is a boy in disguise. You must-"

The bronze haired boy thought nothing of it as he sunk his teeth into the silky black fur. The warm liquid soothed the burning of his throat, he breathed through his nose enjoying the vanilla scent of the silky black strands ruffling his face.

"Edward, stop…he's dying," Carlisle's voice went unheard through the frenzy that was consuming him. A set of arms fell on his shoulders, the iron like weight unmistakably Emmet's. "Sorry, bro, but it's for your own good." He flung Edward back into a tree, leaves fluttering to the ground from the harsh impact.

Edward's eyes which had slid closed as if he'd fallen unconscious snapped open again, and glared daggers at his brother. He bore his sharp teeth and began charging again, when Jasper suddenly came crashing into him.

"Look Edward, look at what you're doing," Jasper bore his weight down on him. "That was no ordinary Mountain Lion," the man said in his thick Southern drawl. He sounded a little harsher than normal, most likely having to do with all the blood splattered around the area, but since he had fed he was able to fight off the urges. With the help of Alice, the two lead Edward to the small crowd surrounding the wounded animal. Edward felt his heart clench at the guttural screams emitting from the circle.

"What...," A wave of calmness washed over him; Jasper's toying with his mood slowly drew him back into focus. The bronze pushed away from their restricting hold, and stepped in between Rosalie and Esme. His eyes widened, and he gaped in sheer horror at the sight that greeted him. The vision Alice showed him...Carlisle was kneeling beside the ebony-haired boy, his pale hand holding down the gushing wound on that lower part of the boy's abdomen. "The venom is at the point where it can't be retracted. Since killing him is no option..."

Edward groaned, placing his face between his blood-soaked hands. Carlisle turned to face the others, "Esme, get the car ready. Rosalie, get my medical supply box from the trunk..." Rosalie rolled her eyes, sighing at the complicated-mess that was her life "Looks like the party's over. Thanks a lot, Edward, for once again taking the fun out of everything."

Her words had gone unheard as Edward kneeled beside the ebony-haired boy. "It wasn't supposed to be this way. Had I known...," Edward shook his head. The boy was like a fish on dry land, gaping at the sky as he begged for someone to put out the pain. Edward wished he could, oh did he wish...

Not even Jasper could replace the wrenching guilt he felt at that moment. "I'll make it go away..." Edward whispered, so low he doubted the boy could hear. "I'll make it all go away."

From a distance, Alice climbed out of the tent she assumed the boy had been living in all this time. The petite woman reached into the bag she had just so happened to come across, a strange look appearing on her face when she pulled out a long sleek, black wand.

* * *

**Edit 1/26/10**

**Author's Note: Next chapter will be in Harry's point of view, and we'll get some insight on how he came to be at Forks. Thanks so far to the people that commented, and the people that's added me to their alert list. I'd like to see more opinions, and will accept any critques. : )**

**-Wanting Draco **


	2. A Boy Unfortunate

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

**Summary**: Edward having caught Harry in his Animagus form attacks him during a hunting trip. Guilt ridden, the Cullen's take him in to help him with his new condition. Amnesia, Semi Vampire, Powerful! Harry, Future Lemon

**Author's Note**: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I adored each and every review. I even updated faster then I normally do, because I was so excited, and because I was just as curious as you guys to see what would happen next. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying my story, and hope you love this chapter just as much as you loved the first! Don't forget to review. ^^

* * *

**The Edge of Nowhere**

_Chapter Two—A Boy Unfortunate_

Harry didn't know if he was a religious man, but when he woke up days after being attacked by that blood-thirsty beast, he felt as if he was in the burning pits of hell. Not even the Cruciatus Curse had brought him to such agonizing heights. The raven-haired boy felt the pain marrow deep; it spread all throughout his organs, his muscles, and even to his hair follicles. Harry felt a presence beside him. Often it would step closer, but never to the point where Harry could see the stranger's face. He had a feeling it was the attacker from before, but the docile way he was lingering didn't make any sense to the seventeen year old. Did the vampire take him back to his dwelling place, or was he now residing with Harry in this eternal hell? Harry hoped not, if he wasn't in such great pain he would have ripped the guy's head off.

What kind of world had he woken up to, where people like him always seemed to have the worst of luck? Months before his attack, Harry had voiced the same questions when he found himself waking up in a hospital bed. The strangely dressed hospital staff had drugged him good, he was no better than an infant, drooling all over himself, with tears of anguish lining his face. The drugs always made him sleepy, and after hours of more struggling he had finally allowed himself to rest, hoping that better days would come when he awakened.

Harry soon got his wish when he awoke to find a girl slipping into his hospital room. Sirens were going off, and she was speaking to him. She stuffed his wand, some money, and a Portkey into his hands, and told him that it would transport him to safe place where people wouldn't try to hurt him anymore. When he tried to ask her for her name, the Portkey had abruptly whisked him away. To this day, Harry still couldn't figure out who the girl was. The only reason he knew she was a girl was because of her soft, dazed-like voice that was like medicine to the mind. She was nice, if not a bit eccentric.

In fact, Harry couldn't remember any of the other faces that had been around him in that hospital. He could only remember the shape of their bodies and a few colors now and then. The girl's color had been blonde, and he often heard the tinkling of her necklace when she was around. It was almost as if pieces of his mind had been erased, only leaving certain smells and colors. When he tried to go further in his mind, like how he ended up in that hospital in the first place, there was nothing but darkness. The only thing he was sure of was that he was seventeen, his name was Harry, and that he was a wizard—a talented one at that. Every time he picked up his wand, he knew the spell before the words even left his lips.

Harry felt like he'd been transported to the edge of nowhere. There was no point in walking around aimlessly searching for answers, when you didn't even know you're own last name. He was stuck in this dismal town, and could go no farther. What would be the point? The only thing he could count on was what was in front of him, and from what he'd seen so far, the world seemed like a dark and treacherous place. Not a moment after the Portkey landed him on the side of a road somewhere, he found himself incapable of even the simplest tasks. The drugs traveling through his bloodstream had made him sluggish and incompetent. A group of rowdy locals that had spotted the helpless boy had taken it upon themselves to steal what little money he had left, and the Portkey which was a gold watch. Harry didn't mind the last thing since he didn't plan on showing up at that hospital anytime soon. Thankfully they left his wand, thinking the kid was some 'Fruit' up North. They mocked and ridiculed him, finding great humor in his delirious, half-naked state. And just when Harry thought it could go no worse, he felt it then...someone's foot slamming hard into his skull. They're voices, some still dripping with hate, others more panicky had floated off into the distance, and it was just him again; him and the oblivious drivers that sped past the helpless boy. Night and day had flickered over his eyes as if the world around him had been pushed into high speed while he was still hanging by a thread, and then just when he felt himself slipping into the dark pits of his subconscious an electrical charge ran through him, snapping him upright again. The aches and pains were still there, but he felt energized, as if all the things that had gone wrong inside of him had been set to right again.

After days of traveling around, bruised and broken, Harry found a forest where he could recuperate. With his wand still handy, he conjured up a little campsite, bemused at his limitless knowledge of spell-work. There were some things he wasn't that good at, like conjuring up clothes that favored his stocky frame. All his shirts were ghastly orange and red colors that smelt like they'd been dragged around a barn. He was mostly adapted at spells that were good for the everyday outdoorsman. The campsite alone had taken a record of fifteen minutes to complete. It made him wonder some more about his life before losing his memory. Was he a traveler? Did he come from an impoverished family that couldn't afford better clothing?

Harry also found out that he was an Animagus that first night after being kept awake by the mountain lions stalking around his campsite. The instinct came so naturally, a built-in thought that only came alive when he sensed the hungry forest locals looming near. Seeing the jaguar for the first time, they jetted back to their territory, and wisely kept out of his path. Since then the sable-haired boy had taken to using his Animagus form whenever venturing out into the forest. As a jaguar, he didn't think about the worries surrounding him. All he thought about were the necessities to survive.

Being in his human form only reminded him of the long road ahead; it was too scary to think about really. The violence of the town's locals having mentally scarred him, he felt confined to the forest. Yet it was there that the young recluse could count on being out of harm's way. The emerald-eyed boy had wanted for nothing. What mattered most was that he was free. Free from whatever hell he had been recently. He didn't like the feelings he got whenever he tried to press his mind for further information. He was a safe now; no one would try to hurt him. Or so he thought...Until the blasted bloodsucker went and spoiled his good morning.

* * *

"What did I do to deserve this?" The messy-haired boy muttered tearfully through his sleep.

"Is he awake?" Alice appeared into the room that Edward and the boy was staying in. Edward put his hand to his lip, and motioned to the lying figure on the bed. The boy had been talking in his sleep, wincing every now and then. Alice wondered if the changing process would be over soon, the first few hours after bringing him back to their home had been a grueling one. If only she could bottle up this pain so that he wouldn't have to cry again. Alice sighed at the sight of her adopted brother. Edward looked better compared to the last couple of days, but inside she knew he was beating himself up. First Bella, and now this; it seemed like bad things always happened to good people. Despite the fact that Edward didn't believe there was anything good in him, Alice was confident that there was goodness in his unbeating heart. There had to be, if he could risk his happiness for a girl that ended up loving someone else. It still hurt the petite vampire to know that Bella hadn't wanted to rejoin there family again after all that happened. Yes, it was understandable, but that didn't mean you had to go rubbing you're new love in everyone's face. Jacob was like an overgrown puppy trotting everywhere the girl went. Bella spent every waking moment at the wolf's residence, and when she showed up to school, she stunk of it.

"H-He was full of life, and then I took it away," Edward shook his head, a look of pure self-loathing on his mesmerizing face. "How could I let myself get out of control? I hadn't killed a human in centuries, Alice. Even when I was with... _her_, I still didn't lose my control. What was it about this boy that made me want to kill him?"

Alice placed her hands on Edward's shoulder stilling his frantic words, "You didn't kill him, Edward. It was an acci-"

Edward snapped away, staring at her as if she was the one losing her mind. "_Accident_—does that justify the curse I had so willingly passed onto him? He's as good as dead now. Nothing and I mean nothing will ever bring him back to the way he was. To think, this all happened because his blood smelt so good, and I just couldn't stop myself from getting a taste. Now he's to live for eternity because of me." He turned back to the sleeping boy, and reached out as if to touch his face. Edward winced, gritting his teeth as he felt the monster inside him awakening at the delicious scent. The urge had dulled some, since the venom had begun its course in the boy, but that didn't make it any less appealing.

A hand fell on top of his outstretched arm. "Why torture yourself like this?" Alice said, trying to meet with his eyes. The only reason Edward had chosen to remain with the boy was because the female physic had confirmed that he wouldn't do any further harm. She knew it was killing him, especially after having gotten a taste of the blood that still ran through the boy's body.

"Because when he wakes up from his human life, I want to be the first thing he sees. I know he'll be angry, and will want to take his anger out on me. He's been talking in his sleep," the bronze-haired man said, finishing with a small smirk. "It's the least he deserves."

"What he deserves is his life back, guess he won't be getting that anytime soon," Rosalie said, having heard the conversation from all the way downstairs. She folded her hands in front of her chest, resting her foot on the last step of the staircase. "Ironic world we live in, don't you think? We had thought it'd be Bella in that boy's shoes, after all that whining and complaining she did… "Oh, Edward, I just want to be with you forever. I love-"

Edward charged down the stairs, nearly bumping nose to nose with the girl, "Shut it, Rosalie-"

"Hey, hey, what's going on here?" Emmet said, coming in between the two growling vampires.

"Nothing, I was just telling Edward how he ruined that innocent boy's life," The beautiful blonde woman spat, torment burning through her eyes.

"You don't need to tell me what I already know," Edward stalked away, knowing there was no point getting into an argument right now. Rosalie was just trying to get under his skin like always.

"Rose, come on, don't you think he feels bad enough?" Emmet said, putting his hands on Rosalie's shoulders.

"Edward's put us in danger again, Emmet. What if that boy had a family? What if-"

"There's nothing to worry about," Alice slid down the long banister, landing lightly on her ballet flats. In her arms she carried a leather bound journal. She flipped through the pages, "The boy, or should I say Harry is no danger to us at all..."

The tall broadly built vampire furrowed his eyebrows, and was about to say something when he was cut off by Esme's voice. "Alice, don't tell me you are sneaking through his things."

Alice looked nervously at the matron of the family, "Well, how else were we going to get any answers? Besides, Edward can't read his mind, and I haven't been able to get any visions… So I thought it would be easier if-"

"Alice," Esme looking as stern as ever held out her hand for the book. Rosalie laughed as Alice pouted miserably and dutifully handed the book back like a scolded child.

"I really think we should look-" Alice froze, her eyes staring unseeing into the distance. "Edward!" She gasped after the visions swam away. The three vampires looked to where they thought Edward had been standing only to find him gone. "Upstairs, Harry's going to kill him!"

* * *

Edward's eyes locked onto Harry's glaring vibrant-green ones. The messy-haired boy had him pressed against the wall. What was weird, he wasn't even touching him. It was the stick, or wand that the boy was pointed at him. Edward felt restraints on his arms and legs as he was pulled up higher against the wall, the top of his mane brushing against the ceiling. The bronze-haired boy tried to remain unfazed by the sudden change of events. Edward had only meant to brush the inky strands from the boy's face, when he had suddenly awoken. Harry had leaped from the bed, his head whirling around, no doubt testing his new and improved vision.

_"M-my throat, it burns."_ Harry had croaked, grasping at his throat. The two vampires had begun circling each other, one curious, and the other radiating with fear. "_It will only last till you satiate you're hunger..." _Edward had replied slowly so the boy wouldn't feel like he was being forced into anything. The notion didn't work, instead Harry had grown angrier, _"I'm guessing that was what you were thinking when you ruined my life." _Edward hadn't been spared a chance to answer, when the boy suddenly _'Accio'd'_ his wand...

"Harry, you said you're name was?"

Harry slowly nodded his head, his face burning with hatred. "Edward, _you said you're name was?" _He mocked replied,_ "_I didn't know people still gave their kids such dorky names."

Edward smiled grimly. So it seemed the sweet-faced boy was much more ferocious when he was awake. "It was a different time. Lots of people had 'dorky' names as you put it. Are you really going to do this, Harry?"

"Don't you dare say my name, and I'm not sure; I'm trying to decide which Unforgivable I should cast first. The Cruciatus Curse sounds pretty good, but I don't think that could measure up to the pain you put me through. What do you think, _Edward_?"

"Well, Harry, that sounds like an awful thing to do. I didn't see you as the type to want to-"

"CRUCIO!"

Edward fell bodily onto the soft white carpet, gritting his teeth as waves of hot searing pain washed over him. Thankfully it ended shortly. Harry stepped over to him, "Now you know what three days of hell feels like."

"Believe me, I understand the pain I caused you. You don't know how sorry I am, Harry…" Edward said hesitantly, not wanting to upset the boy any further. He rolled onto his back to let Harry see the truth of his words.

Just as soon as the avenging boy had appeared, a new one Edward had yet to see revealed itself. There was a dawning look of guilt on Harry's strangely beautiful face, as if he just realized the extent of what he just did. "Oh Merlin..." Harry said running his shaky hands over his face.

_Merlin? The boy sure has a strange vocabulary… _Even though it pained Edward to think about _her_ at the moment, he could see what Bella meant about him always giving her whiplash. The boy's moods changed like Rosalie changed her clothes. As Harry mentally tore himself up, Edward began to really study the boy. His features were more defined then when he was a human, and instead of his hair looking like a bird's nest, it rested stylishly in every direction. Edward still felt himself wanting the raven-haired boy. The heart which he thought had died was still beating. His blood, if not tainted with venom was still traveling through his body as they spoke. Had the boy not changed completely? Why did he still breathe, why did he still twitch as if nervous of the critical eyes staring up at him.

"Edward!"

The two looked at the door where the others were standing. Emmet stood in between them as if they would start fighting to the death any second.

"Guy's I'm fine, Harry was just..."

"Leaving," the ebony-haired boy stated. "I won't become like you, I won't let this thing turn me into a monster."

"You won't forgive yourself if you leave, Harry." Carlisle, who had just walked into the room said. He had heard this whole conversation before when Edward was just starting out. "The temptations will be everywhere. We can help you take back your life; you just have to fight for it."

"I am fighting for it, and believe me, leaving is the only way." Harry said, staring them all down. When he noticed Edward slowly approaching him, the boy lifted his wand, and swiftly disappeared on sight. Everyone looked in shocked silence at the place where the boy had vanished, leaving nothing but his footprint in the plush carpeting.

"Edward, I'm coming with you." Alice said, already Seeing the bronze-haired man speeding down the road in his shiny black car.

"Any chance you See him coming back?" Edward said, already making his way down the stairs with the sable-haired girl at his tail.

"No, but the future can always change, right?"

* * *

**AN: Let's hope so, Alice...**

**After doing some research I found out that there was in fact no such thing as a black Mountain Lion. There are stories of people that 'believed' they saw one. I wanted him to have a black pelt because of his hair. Since he can't now, I decided to change Harry's Animagus form into a black Jaguar. I actually like him as that a lot more then the first choice; much, much cooler. Special thanks to _mithrilandtj_ for pointing this out. : )**

**So, what did you guys think of this chapter? I know the Cruciatus Curse was a bit surprising, since Harry had trouble with it in the past, but the reason behind his sudden change of character is actually an essential plot to this story. Next chapter, Harry has a run-in with the wolf pack. **

**-Wanting Draco**


	3. Calling of the Wolves

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

**Summary**: Edward having mistakenly caught Harry in his Animagus form attacks him during a hunting trip. Guilt ridden, the Cullen's, take the stranger in to help him cope his new condition. Amnesia, Semi Vampire, Powerful! Harry, Lemon in future chapters.

**Author's Note**: Once again, thanks a bunch for all the comments. They've really been helpful and inspiring and I hope you guys haven't given up on me with this late update.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review. ^ ^

* * *

**The Edge of Nowhere**

Chapter Three—Calling of the Wolves

"Hello! Don't think I've seen you around here before. What can I get you?"

Harry tore his gaze away from the pouring rain outside, to stare despondently at the waitress standing near his table. He had taken a seat at the last table in the back, away from the prying eyes of the few scattered humans. The urges that Carlisle had warned him about weren't as bad as he made them out to be. He found it easier to resist when he focused on something else, for example, that bastard Edward Cullen...It was more of a fight not to run back over there, then it was to give into his vampire instinct. In fact, Harry realized that while some humans stood out over the rest, there were others that just turned him off completely. This woman was one of them.

When their eyes met, something suddenly clicked into his brain. There was a familiarity to her that he just couldn't put his finger on. She was a plump red-head, with a smile so warm it looked like there was enough love inside of her to help every lost soul that came by. Harry perused the woman's nametag, but her name, Janice, didn't register at all.

"I'll have a bloody steak," Harry said politely, choosing to ignore her first observation. In a small town like this he knew people would be curious about his background. It seemed pointless to feed these people answers, when he wasn't sure of them himself. "Emphasis on bloody," Harry continued, smiling shyly beneath his fringe. The redhead had to blink as she was suddenly taken back by his absolute radiance. _Oh my... isn't he the most beautiful thing..._

She tore her gaze away just long enough to scribble down his order, almost dropping her notepad in the process. "O-One bloody steak coming up. D-Do you want anything to drink?"

When Harry shook his head 'no', the woman dashed off into the kitchen, most likely scolding herself for getting all flustered over a boy that could have been her son's age.

As Harry waited for his order, a tall slim blonde plopped into the seat in front of him. His fingers immediately ceased their methodical tapping on the table's surface. Maybe it was the previous woman's familiarly that made him immune to her scent, but this girl's outright sang to the predator inside of him. Harry shut down completely, all he could think about was getting as far away from the girl as possible.

"Hi, I'm Lauren," she said, smiling coquettishly at him. Harry caught a whiff of alcohol on her breath. Her cheeks were stained with mascara, and her slick pale hair looked as if she had been running her fingers through it. Harry smoothed his hands over his face, hoping that would distract him from the temping sight of her jugular.

"That's nice," Harry said with an air of nonchalance, shifting slightly away from her hands that were splayed on the table.

Lauren smiled, and leaned forward in her seat, causing the boy to press further back in his. "Gosh, you're so gorgeous. You remind me of those Cullen's… Know any of them?"

When he didn't answer, instead opting for a grim-faced nod, she laughed. There was a sardonic edge to the sound that put Harry at more unease then he already was.

"You're standoffish like Tyler… I do love a challenge." For a second, her face broke as if she wanted to cry. Harry hoped to Merlin she wouldn't.

"Tyler and the rest of the male population are all lusting over that Swan girl. You see, apparently looking plain and having previously dated a Cullen equivalates to being the hottest thing our school has to offer," Lauren said bitterly, a single tear trickled down her high boned cheek ruining her mascara further.

The predator inside the sable-haired boy was coming up with ways to take advantage of the already vulnerable girl. _I could meet her somewhere with less people. She'll never expect a thing. It'll be easy as that. No one would know..._Harry shook his head from the horrifying thoughts plaguing his mind, and looked desperately out the window for an escape. Maybe it was in his best interest to leave.

"Here you are, Sir," the plump woman had come back, balancing his plate on one hand.

"On second thought, I'm not that hungry anymore." Before the woman could say anything, he was flying out the door. It wasn't like he had any money anyway. The only things on him at the moment were his badly conjured clothes, and the wand tucked snuggly in his pocket. Harry crossed the lot, and around the corner where he spotted a row of stores. Most of them by now were closed, all except for one all the way at the end. There was yellow light streaming out the widows. Even from where he was standing, he could hear the conversations going on inside.

"Come on, Bella, how long do we have to be here? It's dangerous for you to stay here longer then necessary."

"Victoria's not stupid enough to attack me in a store full of people, especially not with you and the rest of Sam's testosterone fueled pack breathing down my neck. Besides, I need some stuff to tie me over while I'm under house arrest. You can't expect me to stay cooped up in a house with Leah all weekend and not go crazy."

"I still can't believe Charlie's letting you stay at the reservation for the weekend."

"As long as he knows I'm staying with a girl, he's okay with it. I use to do it with Alice all the time when I wanted to see Ed—well you know who…"

"Still can't say his name huh?"

"Aw, do I sense trouble in paradise."

"Shut up, Paul."

"Never could take a joke that one. I came to tell you that Sam wants us to meet back with him. He thinks he found something."

Harry paused, hissing softly when he heard the sound of mushy footfalls coming from the place he last left. It was Lauren from before. Rain fell relentlessly around them. He could see every inch of her skin in the pale shirt she was donning. Still smiling, uncaring that her hair was getting soaked she trudged drunkenly over to the boy. Harry caught her before she could fall, his eyes hypnotized by the smooth expanse of her neck. The blood nearly shimmered underneath the unblemished skin.

She tucked her fingers in the pockets of his hoodie, "What do you say we go back to my place. My parents aren't home."

"No, I've got another place in mind," Harry said, his voice taking a more sinister tone.

Before Lauren could register what was happening, she was thrown over the boy's shoulder, and soaring into a forest somewhere. Iron like arms was locked around her waist, and she had to close her eyes from the dizzying sight of the ground moving.

With a shriek, Lauren was tossed into a bed of leaves. A sharp pain ran up her arm the moment of impact. There was a shattered beer bottle beneath her, and when she peeled her arm away, blood immediately started to seep out the wound.

Harry grabbed at her wrist, almost crushing the fine bones in his vice like grip. He slowly licked at the seeping blood, moaning as the sweet warmth spilled over his tongue. As his positioned his teeth over the area he planned on biting, the sound of the girl pleading with him bubbled to the surface of his trance. "P-please...d-don't."

Harry sighed, closing his eyes. It took awhile before he could back off. The second his hand fell slack around her wrist, she snatched it away, and began scrambling backwards.

When she finally managed to stand on her two feet, he pointed his wand at the center of her forehead. "Obliviate."

"You had a spat with your boyfriend and decided to go home. You hadn't been paying attention to where you were going, and slipped and fell on a beer bottle. You were never attacked, and you most certainly never saw me."

The blonde nodded numbly at him, her face deadpanned as she turned and exited out the forest.

"I think we lost him."

Harry looked up from where he was seated on the hood of someone's abandoned truck. He had found a more destitute part of the town where there where less people wandering around, plus, he needed an empty place to wrap his mind around his situation. Other then the Cullen's, he had nowhere else to go. Everywhere else was crowded with humans, and he was deathly afraid of repeating what happened with Lauren.

"Shush. The smell is coming from over here."

Harry raised his head. Judging by the person's voice, he wasn't too far from where Harry was staying.

"Jacob-"

"Bella, keep back, I'm going to change. Promise me you won't come running when we find him."

Harry had the distinct feeling that he was the subject of their conversation. The raven-haired boy hopped off the truck's hood, landing deftly on his feet. Before he could make a fun for it, a powerful growling force crashed into him. Harry was thrown back into the vehicle, leaving a huge dent in the hood. The pain hurt a lot more then he was expecting. Edward had made being thrown into a wall look like a slap on the wrist, this was absolute hell. With a groan, he rolled off the hood and landed solidly on his back. A copper taste flooded his mouth, and he hesitantly swiped his hand there, surprised when he saw blood-stained fingers.

_H-How is this possible? _Harry shuddered when he realized that maybe he wasn't as indestructible as he thought. He looked up nervously as the pack of wolves began to circle around him. Shakily, Harry reached for the wand hidden beneath his shirt.

His previous attacker went to attack him again, but this time he was ready for it. "Stupefy!"

The sable-furred wolf flew back underneath the force of the spell, and landed solidly on the ground in his human form. His head lolled to the side, having been knocked unconscious. Harry's eyes widened, and he barely managed to stand up before wolf after wolf begun to descend on him in a symphony of vicious snarls.

"Stupefy! Levicorpus!"

A red jet of light flew out his wand, hitting an angry silver-colored wolf square in the nose. He too flew back, doing a couple of tumbles in the air before crashing onto the ground. The second spell caught a small, sand colored wolf, lifting him high in the air. Unlike the others, the wolf seemed pleasantly bemused by this strange experience.

"Jacob!"

Harry looked up from where he was about to blast a russet-furred wolf, when suddenly a fair-skinned human-girl, with long brown tresses ran into the clearing. She skidded to a halt in front of the wolf, splaying her arms out as if to protect him. "No," The girl hissed under her breath as Jacob tried to push her away with his nose. He glared angrily at her, obviously not happy with the girl putting herself in danger.

"I'm not going to stand in the background and watch you get killed." There was a familiar stubbornness about the girl, and the way she was standing up for her wolf friends. Taking a deep breath, the girl met eyes with Harry. "Please don't hurt them. Take me if you want but not them."

Jacob growled angrily at that, and went to move in front of her, but she held her hand back as if to stop him.

The girl's suggestion was awfully tempting. But not even her scent could block out the smell of wet dog. "You don't have to sacrifice yourself. I have no intention on hurting anyone. They were the ones that came here and tried to attack me," Harry said darkly, his wand still trained on the pack of wolves standing protectively around the girl. "Why are you all following me?"

Even though her eyes flitted nervously at his wand, she held a composed air about herself, as if breaking up fights between fantasy creatures was an everyday thing. Her nonchalance was relieving to Harry; at least she didn't start bawling like the other girl. "I'll tell you if you release the curses you put on them."

"I'm not that desperate for an answer," Harry snorted.

"Can't blame me for trying," Bella said with a sigh. "Over the past couple of months, there's been a growing list of murders. The clues all lead to the people of your kind. Seeing as you carry the scent of a newborn, the wolves assumed you were one of Victoria's recruits."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. No woman named Victoria has recruited me, and I haven't been committing any murders. You got the wrong monster."

"If that's so, then how does that explain Lauren who goes to the same school as me? Was it a coincidence that you tried to attack her tonight?"

Harry faltered, his face showing all signs of a man not as innocent as he claimed. _So they knew..._

The girl continued, her voice growing stronger when she saw Harry falter. "How does that explain the riddles being left in my locker about some green-eyed boy that will one day come for me, and what about all my things missing in my home? Charlie could have-"

"Riddles...?" Harry stepped back, his wand wavering slightly. Fog seemed to cloud his brain, and he couldn't seem to hear the rest of what the girl was saying. What was about that name? Why did that word make so much sense, but at the same time didn't. "Riddle..."

Harry was helpless as a gentle breeze that came from nowhere swept around his form. While the hair on his head ruffled slightly, the others remained ominously quiet, they're bodies as still as statues. A gentle breeze swept around his form, and a raspy voice tickled the shell of his ear.

"_Harry..._" The raven haired boy fell to his knees with a guttural scream, clutching at the top of his wild hair. Unbeknownst to him, the leaves and various items sprinkled on the ground began to gravitate towards him.

"W-What's going on?" Bella said, having no idea what just happened. One minute the green-eyed vampire was ready to attack, the next he was laying prone on the ground. His eyes were staring unseeing into the sky, his arm shaking convulsively on the ground next to his head. Objects began to circle around the boy, even the truck began to steer forward.

In wolf form, Jacob wasn't too concerned with the strange turn of events. All he knew was that the bloodsucker was defenseless now. "Let's get this over with."

"Not that I don't want to tear this vamp up to shreds like the rest of you, but what about Sam. If we kill him, we won't be able find a way to remove the curse," Leah said, turning slightly to stare at Sam and Paul's prone forms.

"As your Beta, I demand we finish him off. He attacked a human tonight. What if that had been, Bella? We can't let him live another second." The others nodded, confirming their obedience, and with the most sinister of growls began to charge forward.

"I got this!" Leah shouted, having gotten to the boy first. The female wolf was notorious for being the fastest of the pack. Just when she was about to complete the boy's death, a voice shouted from a distance.

"STOP!"

* * *

If it was one thing about Harry, he sure knew how to pick a good hiding spot. He had covered up all his traces. The only reason the coven had been able to find him was because of Alice's visions. She saw traces of him in Seattle, but they suddenly came to a halt after the last one where he almost killed Lauren. That could only mean one thing… Sam's pack had been doing nightly travels there since the day one of Victoria's recruits snuck into Bella's home. They would probably think he was a part of the newborn army, and try to take him down. Edward had the brilliant idea of using the wolves scent to guide them to Harry. Even though everyone knew he didn't want to see Jacob again, they couldn't help but admire his devotion to find the boy. If Harry was able to evoke this much emotion to him again, maybe Edward having bitten him wasn't such a bad thing after all. It did leave them with a lot of guilt on their hands for having not gotten to Edward sooner, but at least they had another person to add to they're family.

Esme had been so distraught with Harry's leave. After days went by and he still did not return, she had finally pestered Alice into telling her of the things she had managed to read in his book. Following her mother's order, Alice hadn't read anymore, but she did know enough to tell the rest of the family that Harry was a different type of creature, which explained his attack on Edward not too long ago. She had showed them the page where he described what being a wizard was like. _"Harry doesn't remember anything outside from his being a wizard. He doesn't even know his own last name, so it's not like he can find out for certain. It's just terrible."_

Esme's motherly instincts had kicked in, and she wanted so badly to get the boy back. Along with Edward, Alice, and Carlisle the four had been most vocal about their desire to bring Harry back into the pack. Jasper, although supportive of his wife in anything she did was less certain about allowing a creature of other nature into they're pack. Rosalie just didn't want to have to babysit another lost cause, having used Bella Sawn as an example. Emmet smartly stood by his wife's side, unlike in the past when he outright volunteered to have Bella become one of them. She hadn't stopped pestering him ever since.

"Do not hurt him," Esme said, having been the first one to get between Harry and Leah. She crouched protectively in front of his prone figure, unfazed by the female wolf's intimidating size. Leah snarled as if to say remove yourself at once or she'd take her down along with the boy.

Edward and the others had joined Esme in her guarding of Harry. The bronze-haired man tried his best not to meet eyes with Bella who was just standing a little away, her face even paler than usual. He was afraid that if he started looking he wouldn't be able to stop. _I can't lose focus. Not now._

"Black wants to know what we're doing here." Edward said, reading the wolf's thoughts. Wisely he chose to ignore the rest of what was going on in Jacob's head. Apparently the russet-furred wolf was quite happy to meet Edward again. It filled him with such glee to see the vampire in all of his miserable glory. _'How does it feel to feel rejected? Not so nice huh?_ The vampire knew that Jacob had no control of his thoughts, but that didn't sedate his intense fury at having to see the winner of Bella's heart. In the beginning he had once believed that if Bella were to chose someone else over him, he'd just be happy to see her happy. But such words like that were easier said than done.

Carlisle took a step forward, as always the spokesperson of they're group. "Harry is a new member to our coven. He had some trouble accommodating and left us some days ago. We followed him here."

Jacob looked at the others, and although still suspicious looking, they seemed satisfied with the answer. The russet furred wolf wasn't fazed the least bit. No matter how many times Bella said the Cullen's were safe, they were still bloodsuckers. Maybe a lot more civilized then most, but still vampires nonetheless. During his time spent in Seattle, Jacob was able to study the different type of vampires, and their techniques. Newborns were more powerful, and Harry was an example of that. He had seen the winded way Sam looked after knocking into Harry. It shouldn't have taken so many wolves to take one vampire down. It just proved that Harry had been turned recently, and by whom exactly...He would soon find out.

Edward's eyes flitted over to meet Carlisle's. "He wants to know who turned Harry."

Carlisle didn't waste a beat. "I'm not quite certain. Judging by his accent, I believe it happened somewhere in his home country"

"It's the truth," a voice sounded behind them. Everyone turned to stare as Harry got up from the ground.

Harry was unsure of what had happened to him in the moments before the Cullen's arrivals. The visions that plagued his mind weren't too surprising, as he had had a bad case of them during his time spent in the forest. They were usually of flashbacks of him in his past life, or at least that's what he believed them to be. When the visions ended, he'd write them all down in his journal. It was after the first few nights of these visions that Harry started to notice that they were worsening. While he was going through a trance, his magic would become unstable. Sometimes he'd wake to the unsettling sight of all his stuff blown to pieces, or it strewn around his campsite in disarray. Often the visions left him feeling winded and uncoordinated.

Harry's eyes still looked a bit unfocused, but he seemed to be in better grips of himself. He had to convince the wolves that he was safe with the Cullen's. As much as Harry just wanted to run away from all his problems, he knew it was only a matter of time before something like this happened again.

"I was turned in England," Harry said carefully. "I was a loner for some time until the Cullen's graciously decided to take me. I was unthankful at first, and turned my back on them when I needed them most..." Harry glanced at Carlisle, who nodded in his acceptance of Harry's somewhat hidden apology. "I won't be of harm to anyone anymore."

Seeing that Jacob was never going to take the bait, Bella decided to step in. "Jacob," she said, running a hand over his mane. "He's with the Cullen's, and if you haven't forgotten, you do have a treaty with them."

Jacob nodded in a resigned fashion and turned back to glare at Harry and the Cullen's. _Okay, but he still attacked members of the tribe. Tell him to remove the curse, and we'll back off...for now._

After hearing Jacob's request through Edward, Harry promptly removed the curses he put on Sam, Paul, and Seth.

"We'll be going now," Carlisle said, placing a hand over Harry's shoulder. He guided the boy back towards where the cars were parked, the others following closely behind. From a distance they could hear the others struggling with Paul. The wolf had been furious at having been left in such a vulnerable position. Harry winced at the cruel words he was being called, and hoped to never see Paul or any of the wolves ever again.

"Harry..." Edward said, moments after entering the car. Harry turned away from his pleading gaze.

"Do me a favor, Edward. Wait until tomorrow to tell me how sorry you are, because right now, I don't want to hear it."

* * *

**AN: I ended up taking some of the themes from the third book. For example, the whole situation with Victoria and the newborns. I'm not certain how far into this subplot I will go as it wasn't originally planned. The original plan I have is much more...sinister. : )**

**-Wanting Draco**


End file.
